Increased manufacturing activity has resulted in increased energy demand in various useable forms but the reserves of conventional energy producing resources have not proportionately increased. The abundance of certain energy yielding materials, such as coal, has had little impact on satisfying the increased demand because environmental and health considerations often limit or prohibit their use. Efficient and non-polluting energy generation is desirable.
One factor which can aid in meeting energy demands while minimizing environmental and health concerns is good control of the generating process. Prior art efforts to provide the necessary control have been less than satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,667 to Tyer et al discloses an incinerator having a variable speed auger which continuously feeds refuse into and through the combustion chamber and a water filled ash receptacle. The auger incorporates an annular space between the water-cooled auger shaft and the auger flight, the flight decreasing in pitch from the feed inlet to the outlet. Cooling fluid flows in an annular space between a tube housed in the auger shaft and the auger shaft.
The auger shaft is eccentric to the longitudinal axis of the stationary horizontal combustion chamber which is fashioned with a manifold through which an inlet blower pushes combustion air into the chamber. A plurality of hot air distribution pipes extend into the chamber from the manifold.
The auger drive speed is controlled by Tyer et al as a function of the temperature at the exhaust end of the combustion chamber to regulate combustion of the refuse material. Entering combustion air can be controlled and preheated as a function of the temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,651 to Harris et al discloses a water cooled inclined rotary kiln for waste disposal. The kiln's inner cylindrical surface is formed by a plurality of interconnecting cooling pipes. Fuel tumbles the length of the kiln from the higher feed end to the lower discharge end. The rate at which the burning material tumbles along the cylindrical surface is controlled by kiln rotation which may be as little as 1 rpm. Steam is removed in a steam drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,033 to Rietz describes a heat exchange screw conveyor wherein the conveyor flight is adapted for the passage of heat exchange fluid therethrough. The stationary conveyor housing is jacketed and a heat transfer fluid circulates therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 47,792 to Brayton discloses an arrangement wherein a cylinder has inlet and outlet ports for the induction and eduction of steam therefrom and a middle exhaust or condenser port. The oscillating motion resulting from the movement of the piston within the cylinder is transmitted by piston rod E to a crank F. Baum, U.S. Pat. No. 339,132 discloses use of a three port slide valve by which fluid is introduced and removed and the resulting movement of the cylinder or piston transmitted to an engine. The trunions by which the cylinder is supported are hollow to allow for introduction and eduction of the steam. U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,166 discloses a two cylinder arrangement but shows use of the reciprocating cylinders in connection with an engine structure.